


Starshine and First Kisses

by FanficMagicalGirl



Category: Hourou Musuko | Wandering Son
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Era, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Trans Character, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Canon, Romance, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficMagicalGirl/pseuds/FanficMagicalGirl
Summary: A semi-delirious Lily needs to give it a shot. She needs Anna to see.





	Starshine and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I will be referring to Nitori as Lily in this story, as it is from her perspective and the wiki says that she uses that name as an adult.

Lily was drunk on starlight. She'd asked Anna to go shopping with her, fully dressed as a girl, on what could have almost been called a date. She'd taken her to drink tea in a cafe. They'd wandered around town, stopping at Anna's favorite stores. She'd suggested dresses she liked but couldn't wear. She tried them on and felt the rush that went with them. Anna had helped button up a cream sweater embroidered with roses and tie a pink scarf. After paying, they had spent an hour in a public restroom, mixing and matching. Lily had cried then, tears running hot down her cheek as she asked Anna why she did this. Anna had taken her by the shoulders and told her, there, in a mall restroom, for the first time, "I love you." 

Now they were sitting on a hill, stars shining above them. A little boy danced in the street, followed by his beaming mother. Her black hair shook like water as she laughed. Lily smiled. "Anna-chan?" She turned to look at her. "I love you." And she did. She loved Anna so much it hurt. She'd held her hand through this, guiding her through the complex world of girlhood, even if only between the two of them. It was strange, she supposed, that Anna had stood by her, supporting her against Maho. She'd proposed their first date as girls, helped her find a wig, and been the first to call her Lily. 

"I love you too." It made no sense, how Anna could love her after all that, after how unworthy she was for her. Almost intoxicated on euphoria and starshine, she wanted to show her; she wanted her to see that she did love her. 

"Can... I..." Her cheeks flushed. She couldn't do it. Even in her delirious state, she couldn't do it.

"Lily-chan?"

"Can I... k...?" She couldn't back out now, she supposed.

"Lily-chan?"

"Anna-chan... can I kis..."

"Lily-chan, you want to kiss me?" She nodded. 

"Is that... all right, Anna-chan?" She stopped, thinking. 

"Yes." She leaned forward hesitantly, brown strands of her wig falling over her shoulders. Anna placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Lily tentatively planted a kiss on her cheek. Both girls' faces flushed red, Lily's almost alarmingly so. Anna smiled. "Did you like that?"

"Y...yes." Anna stood up.

"We should go." She extended a hand out to her. Lily let her pull her to her feet and down the hill. The little boy ran across their path, tailed by his mother. Anna took hold of Lily's hand in her own. The two girls walked down the street, dark figures silhouetted by the lamplight.


End file.
